


Эта ночь не может быть слишком долгой

by Kselen



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, какие герои такой и флафф, контекст какой контекст, сиквел какой сиквел
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: Чарли и Эггзи впервые пробуют позу наездника





	Эта ночь не может быть слишком долгой

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greensun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/gifts).



> **Предупреждения:** нецензурная лексика, абсолютное PWP в вакууме
> 
> **Примечание:** никакого контекста, никакого сиквела (его даже не объявили на момент написания этого текста), просто зарисовка про нежное влюблённое порно, ничего такого

Чарли любит каждый из звуков, которые вырываются из Эггзи в такие моменты. Как правило, это стоны самого разного типа. Эггзи откровенен, он всегда совершенно очаровательно не сдерживается, он громкий, и каждый стон заставляет Чарли сжимать губы всё сильнее. Рот саднит, но это приятная боль.

Эггзи тяжело дышит, иногда крепко зажмуривается, но сразу же широко распахивает глаза — смотрит, не отрываясь, на Чарли. О да. Чарли знает, что он хорош. Эггзи напоминает ему об этом каждый раз. Чарли ощущает дрожь, которая проходится по его телу, Чарли слышит тихие мольбы — я не забуду этого, Эггзи — и чувствует пульсацию члена под рукой. Чарли медленно ведёт по основанию вниз, надавливает на яйца, сжимает, ловит очередной стон Эггзи и поднимает голову.

У Эггзи осоловелый взгляд.

Эггзи пытается кусать губы, но не сдерживается и снова срывается в свои восхитительные звуки между стонами и криками. Чарли вздрагивает и сжимает свой член через ткань штанов. Рано. Пока — рано.

В отместку Чарли выпускает член Эггзи изо рта, ухмыляется — представляет, как сейчас выглядят его губы — и ведёт языком вдоль уздечки, без пиетета прихватывает губами головку.

И насаживается до конца почти непрерывным движением.

Эггзи уже не стонет — скулит. Он запускает руку в волосы Чарли, коротко тянет — ох, да, — но даже и не пытается управлять. Иногда Чарли эта его нерешительность подбешивает. Во всем остальном Эггзи наглый и жадный, а когда дело доходит до фееричных минетов в исполнении Чарли...

Под недовольный стон Эггзи Чарли движется назад, жарко дышит на член — ну же, почувствуй, — а потом заставляет Эггзи пошире раздвинуть ноги и с непередаваемым удовольствием впивается зубами во внутреннюю сторону бедра. Дрожь под пальцами становится совсем невыносимой. Эггзи кусает свою ладонь, но ему это не поможет.

Ночь только начинается.

— Чарли, — шепчет Эггзи, ненадолго выпуская пальцы изо рта, — Чарли, — и это похоже на стон, просьбу, молитву.

Эггзи не добавляет ничего сверх, лишь прокатывает имя Чарли на языке, но большего и не нужно. Всё остальное Чарли способен понять и сам.

У Чарли дрожат руки. Его любой бы понял, вид такой, что умереть можно. Эггзи лежит перед ним, мягкий, податливый, отдающийся, Эггзи смотрит на Чарли и прикрывает ресницы — отдаёт всё в руки Чарли.

Блядь. Блядь, они вообще не такое планировали на этот чёртов первый-за-долгое-время-свободный вечер, блядь, это Чарли собирался быть ведомым, Чарли… да плевать.

У него действительно сильно дрожат руки, и поэтому тюбик смазки открывается далеко не с первого раза, Чарли шипит от раздражения, а Эггзи улыбается этому, не открывая глаз. 

У Эггзи безумно красивые губы.

Надо купить наконец нормальную смазку с помпой, сколько можно отвлекаться на такую фигню.

Чарли выдавливает смазку на ладонь не глядя и обхватывает член Эггзи. Ведёт большим пальцем вверх, оставляя ладонь неподвижной, чуть усиляет нажим, а потом резко двигает всей рукой, вырывая из Эггзи полустон-полувсхлип.

Эггзи мог быть громче, если бы ему хватало воздуха. Неважно, какую позицию он занимал, он никогда не стеснялся себя и своих реакций — в отличие от Чарли, который предпочитал быть молчаливым, если, конечно, его не доводили до крайности.

С Эггзи он стонал во весь голос каждый чёртов раз.

— Давай уже, — говорит Эггзи, выдыхая, и если бы это не были его последние капли воздуха — о, он бы это прокричал, можно не сомневаться.

— Так не терпится? — Чарли заводит ладонь себе за спину, закусывает губу. Случайно прикасается к своим яйцам, вздрагивает от неожиданности и продвигается дальше, обводит пальцами по кругу, стараясь контролировать своё дыхание. Он достаточно подготовил себя в ванной, но это — чтобы успокоиться самому.

Эггзи так и не отвечает ему. И всё ещё не открывает глаза. Только напрягается — когда Чарли накрывает его всем собой — и на ощупь опускает ладони ему на пояс, притягивает к себе ближе, сам ведёт вниз, соскальзывает на ягодицу, и…

Чарли несильно бьёт его по руке.

— Сладкого понемногу, — нравоучительно говорит он.

Эггзи смеётся и всё-таки открывает глаза.

— Звучит ужасно.

— Я знаю, — а вот теперь Чарли необычайно серьёзен. — Я сам.

Он действительно проделывает всё сам — набирает воздуха побольше, опирается на кровать, придерживает член Эггзи, направляет его в себя. Опускается, отчётливо понимая, что, может, лишняя подготовка не помешала бы, снова бьёт по рукам Эггзи — не нужна мне твоя помощь — и выдыхает, только когда опускается до конца.

Эггзи смотрит на него так жарко и так влюблённо, что дух захватывает.

Эггзи придерживает его ладонями за бёдра, помогая двигаться, и на этот раз Чарли его не отталкивает.

Эггзи мощно толкается вверх, и настаёт очередь Чарли стонать.

Это невероятно. Немного неловко, они никак не могут устроиться (они ещё не пробовали такую позу), но это всё искупает утоляемая, наконец, жажда. Эггзи стремится переплести их ладони, Чарли стремится исцеловать всего Эггзи, и они не отказывают друг другу, насколько это возможно в такомм положении.

Движения медленные, но мощные, в какой-то степени осторожные, но с каждым из них внутри становится всё горячее; Эггзи порывается нашарить тюбик и добавить смазки, а Чарли — нет, не бьёт по руке, только перехватывает ладонь, прижимается к ней сухими губами в символическом поцелуе и шепчет:

— Справимся.

И они справляются — Чарли уже через минуту пытается рухнуть на Эггзи, потому что всё, невозможно, слишком, он не может держаться больше, но Эггзи не даёт ему упасть. Эггзи уже не придерживает, он натурально держит Чарли, а потом в последний раз вскидывает бёдра, и Чарли захлёбывается собственным вскриком — ему уже было даже слишком много, но Эггзи, как всегда, хочет дать ему больше возможного.

Поцелуй, смазанный и мокрый; выдох Чарли — он привстаёт, выпуская из себя член Эггзи, и это неприятно, но обжигающе; стон Эггзи — ему недостаточно, не хватило совсем немного, но Чарли накрывает его собой, снова, кусает в шею — больно и жадно — и пропускает руку между их животами, сжимает член Эггзи, делает несколько быстрых движений, совсем не так, как любит Эггзи, но именно этого ему — наконец-то, да? — достаточно.

Эггзи опять и опять шепчет его имя, и Чарли мог бы сцеловать его с губ Эггзи, но на это попросту нет сил.

Они замирают, склеенные друг с другом потом и спермой. Эггзи достаточно лишь слегка толкнуть Чарли в плечо, чтобы он слез, но Эггзи не двигается, а Чарли молча зализывает собственный укус — слишком сильный, он не хотел этого.

Тем не менее, он доволен.

— Не чересчур для тебя? — спрашивает Чарли и целует Эггзи в подбородок.

Эггзи закатывает глаза и удовлетворённо улыбается. Чарли по праву может гордиться собой.

— Мы только начали, — Эггзи гладит спину Чарли — его ладонь была там всё это время, серьёзно? — и спускается к его заднице.

— Ты себя переоцениваешь, — бурчит Чарли, утыкается лбом в грудь Эггзи и хочет не двигаться примерно никогда.

— Ночь длинная.

Звучит почему-то как лучшее на свете обещание. Чарли не уверен, что у них хватит сил его выполнить, но Эггзи заставляет поднять голову прикосновением к подбородку, и какое-то время они просто смотрят друг на друга.

Чарли улыбается, а Эггзи отражает его улыбку.

Они справятся. Только сначала надо добраться до душа.


End file.
